heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Haywire
Vital Information Real Name: Jack Connor-Hewitt Aliases: None Age: 21 Gender: Male Race: Human Goals: To bring down Genecorp Character Biography At a young age, Jack Connor-Hewitt suffered from life-threatening epilepsy, Genecorp promised his parents they could find a solution, they surgically implanted a device in his head that would control the neuroelectric storms. While Jack recovered in hospital, Genecorp claimed that he had to do grueling training sessions to regain use of his body while secretly trying to turn him into the perfect assasin. A side effect came with his life-saving surgery that even genecorp could not anticipate, he could use the epileptic neuroelectricity for a variety of effects including the inducement of his condition on others. Genecorp tried even harder to mould him into their soldier but his implants gave hime some resistance to their mind control techniques, he broke free and found out that they had killed his entire family, he teamed up with other Genecorp victims and swore to bring them down once and for all. Personality Haywire is very dark and angry due to his past but has shown signs of a lighter side Powers and Abilities *'Surgical Implants' **'Enhaned Condition' - Haywire's abundance of neuroelectricity gives him and enhanced metabolism **'Super Reactions' - Haywire's nerve impulses move at such high speeds that combined with his movement prediction, he can catch a bullet **'Paralysis/Jactitaion' - Haywire can project neuroelectric surges through the bodies of other by touch causes them to suffer a seizure **'Pain Inducement' - Haywire can artificially activate the pain receptors in a the body **'Sensory Overload' - Haywire can channel his neuroelectricity into the sensory nerves of others causing them to see blinding light and hear ear-splitting noise, they will suffer no permanent ill effects since nothing physically happened to them **'Motor-Skill Manipulation '- Haywire can channel neuroelectricity into the motility nerves of another's body controlling their body with 'neuroelectric puppet strings' to a very limited extent **'Psychic Shield' - The device inside of Haywire's head projects a permanent neuroelectric field that prevents medium-strength and below psychic powers from penetrating his mind witout experiencing a painful static **'Electroreception' ***'Body Language Analysis' - Haywire can sense the electrical impulses within one's nerves and even predict their next movement ***'Adoptive Muscle Memory' - Haywire can analyse the nerve impulses of others while they are performing an action and then replicate it completely, if the target is not in his actual physical presence the power fails to work ***'Nerve Vision' - Haywire can sense large portions of neuroelectricity in the nerves in order to find pressure points and nerve clusters which can be taken advantage of in combat Weapons and Equipment *Twin Custom Machine Pistols - Rapid-fire machine pistols with a range of 50 feet and an adjustable spread from a single shot to a 1 metre wide shrapnel blast Weaknesses *The device in Haywire's head tends to give him headaches, especially if he overuses his powers Category:Hstringer985 Category:Techno-Organic Being Category:Electric-Based Character Category:Cyborg Category:Human